


Rainy Day

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Rain, Sad, TW:Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: It’s raining and Gavin is alone. (Please read the tags)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/ Gavin Reed (implied), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Major character death and suicide. Don’t read if that makes you uncomfortable.

It was raining. 

Gavin was alone. 

The thunder crashed above his head as he stood outside his apartment, hands shoved in his hoodie pockets and hood up. The rain soaked through his leather jacket and into his clothes. It was a cold rain. He liked it more when it was warm. Not that it really mattered. 

He could almost hear him.  _ Gavin, come back inside. You’re going to catch a cold.  _ He laughed, ignoring the water running down his face. A cold was the least of his worries. 

Why did it always rain when something sad happened? It was so cliche. Gavin hated it. But he would’ve hated it more if it’d been sunny and clear. Mocking him. 

He clutched the LED in his fist. It wasn’t ever going to glow again. He was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

He couldn’t hold it back anymore. The sound of the thunder crackling overhead and the rain pelting the ground drowned out his sobs as his shoulders shook. His chest heaved as he cried and cried and cried. 

Nines was dead. And it was all his fault. He’d taken a bullet for him. A bullet to the thirium pump.  _ It should’ve been me. _

Across the street a car came barreling down the road. Gavin took a deep breath, and walked in front of it. 

And finally he felt at peace. 


End file.
